


Subtle Dragon Smuggling

by LamestChild



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Be nice please, Dragon Smuggling, Fluff and Humor, Kang Yeosang is a good person, M/M, Some Cursing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamestChild/pseuds/LamestChild
Summary: Jung Wooyoung finds an egg.Him and San decide to raise it as their own.Shame one of their best friends is a perfect.Silly shenanigans and fluffy stuff.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Subtle Dragon Smuggling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltygreentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygreentea/gifts).



> Well, I’ve done it.   
> As you can see from my user name, I don’t write these fics often. 
> 
> This happens to be for Saltygreentea
> 
> If you want more, however, I will ask my friend to teach me everything about ATEEZ and more.
> 
> I know everything about Harry Potter. Very well.
> 
> I hope you like this. I had fun writing it. Maybe I’ll write more.

Jung Wooyoung had unfortunately missed curfew. Luckily, he was able to sneak past the perfects without being detected. The stakes were higher with the object he was carrying, which just  _ happened _ to come into his possession.

  
  


Just like he  _ happened  _ to wander into the Forbidden Forest.

  
  


He  _ happened  _ to stumble on a rock.

  
  


And said rock just  _ happened  _ to be an egg.

  
  


He wasn’t 100% sure what  _ kind  _ of egg he just  _ happened _ to find. He was pretty sure it was against school rules though. However, he was also 110% sure he would  _ absolutely  _ not be caught. He was a determined little shit.

  
  


Running through the halls he again  _ happened  _ to run into his best friend.

  
  


Perhaps he had a fight to pick with coincidence.

  
  


Choi San was hungry and had snuck out of Slytherin common room to get a snack. Only to run into his best friend seconds later. 

  
  


_ Bumping  _ into each other was putting it mildly. They literally crashed heads into each other, causing them to fall backwards.

  
  


They both groaned in pain. Wooyoung recovered quicker than San, after all he  _ was  _ a Griffindor. Running into danger was their thing.

After recovering, San looked his friend up and down. Notating the obvious lump hidden under his cloke that clearly was not part of his body.

  
  


So like the very sneaky Slytherin he was, he got the information out the only way he knew how. 

“What have you got there?”

It wasn’t that Wooyoung didn’t trust his best friend.  _ Well _ , he did trust him immensely. San just didn’t have his best interest in mind sometimes. Like ratting him out on the egg he was currently smuggling so he wouldn’t be expelled.

So he played it absolutely cool.

Squeaking a nervous, “Nothing!” He tried hurrying past his friend, which didn’t work. San didn’t like pressing his friend. However, like any  _ proper  _ Slytherin, his ambition pushed him into finding out. 

“Nothing would imply it was thin air, which I can clearly see it is not.”

Wooyoung huffed an indignant “Fine!” He unwrapped his cloak to reveal a green beautiful egg. It was almost as large as his head and had a scaled design.

Like any good Slytherin that studied, he knew what kind of egg it was. San gawked slightly at the large egg. He managed to stammer out something still.

“Dragon. You’ve got a Dragon egg.”

Wooyoung huffs angrily, “I knew you would’ve made a big deal over it.”

San rolls his eyes. “You should have told me sooner.”

“Why? So you can tell the perfects?”

San is grinning wider than Lockhart himself. “No dummy head. So I can  _ help  _ you.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widened almost comically. “ _ Oh _ .”

San scoffed. “You, my friend, can be so  _ thick _ sometimes.”

He blushed heavily. “Shut up.”

San smiled at his friend’s antics. “Anyway, now we need a place to hide and nurture it.”

Wooyoung pursed his lips. “How about the second floor girl’s bathroom?”

San gasped. “ _ Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom?! _ ” 

Wooyoung pouted at his friend. “She isn’t  _ that _ bad. Also, nobody goes in there, so it’s the perfect area to raise our new baby.”

San raised an eyebrow, “ _ Our  _ new baby?”

Wooyoung grinned and waved his hands excitedly. “Of  _ course  _ she will be ours. We're going to raise her. I can be the mommy and you can be the daddy.”

San let out a laugh. “Like playing  _ house _ . Only with more fire.”

So that’s what they did. Myrtle was against having to share her bathroom, however she quickly conceited after being allowed to be the aunt. They set up a heater for the poor egg so it could be warm. They visited it every day after classes, and made sure to take detours to avoid the perfects.

Wooyoung would tell tales of his dramatic adventures and pranks. San would place his shiba plushie next to it, while sharing all the horrors of church choir. Myrtle seemed content in simply helping the hatching along. 

* * *

_ “When you hatch, you can have the pleasure of eating all my veggies.” _

_ “I’m pretty sure dragons are carnivores.” _

_ “We can’t raise our baby to be picky  _ _ Wooyoung!” _

* * *

It was Friday and they only had Charms left. They were thrilled because today the egg was hatching. They ran in circles to avoid perfects and then to the bathroom. Myrtle was equally excited, if her squealing was anything to go by.

  
  


The egg  _ was _ hatching. There were little cracks on its surface. Wooyoung and San watched in awe as a little green head poked its way through the shell. 

  
  


They both gasped simultaneously. Wooyoung wrapped the small thing in a towel. He stared into her emerald eyes in awe. “What should we name her?”

  
  


San bit his lip and thought long and hard. “How about Destiny?”

  
  


Wooyoung stares at their new child in astonishment. “Welcome to the world Destiny!”

  
  


Destiny seemed to coo at her new dads. She closed her eyes in content as San stroked her head.

  
  


San flips through the book on different dragon types. “According to this book she’s a Common Welsh Green. They can breath fire and mostly eat sheep.”

Wooyoung grinned and lifted the dragon up like the scene in ‘The Lion King.’ “You’re going to be magnificent Destiny.”

“I surly hope so.”

They both turn around so fast it may have given them whiplash. Standing there was none other than Kang Yeosang, Wooyoung’s childhood friend and Gryffindor perfect.

  
  


San let out a gasp. “You  _ followed  _ us.”

  
  


Yeosang snorted. “Of course I did. Everyone knew you two were sneaking off after class. Most assumed you were snoging in the broom closet or something.”

  
  


He then pouted at them. “However, I am thoroughly disappointed.”

  
  


Wooyoung huffed. “Why? Cause we smuggled and hatched a dragon egg?”

  
  


Yeosang grinned. “Nope.”

  
  


Now almost comically, San and Wooyoung raised a single eyebrow at the same time.

  
Their friend then collapsed on them with a monster hug. “Cause you didn’t include me!”

  
  


Wooyoung and San grinned and hugged their friend back, creating a sort of circle around the baby dragon. San laughed. “You can be the fun Uncle!”

  
  


Yeosang scoffed. “No, I’m going to be the big brother she can always rely on!”

Wooyoung snickered. “You’ll just spoil her.”

Yeosang then put his hand to his chest, offended. “The baby only deserves the best. The best is obviously chicken.”

Little Destiny was watching her strange new guardians. They resembled the most dysfunctional nest she had ever seen. She immediately knew she was in safe hands.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I hoped you liked it. I got to use my potterhead knowledge.
> 
> If you just happen to also like Doctor Who, I do have other fics.
> 
> Comments and kudus make me happy. But u don’t have to.
> 
> Have a wonderful, brilliant day/afternoon/night


End file.
